


Kiss-Proof

by insteadisleep



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kisses, a drabble I guess?, that's honestly it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insteadisleep/pseuds/insteadisleep
Summary: You love her kisses but hate her timing.





	Kiss-Proof

Your favorite thing about her is the way she kisses. The first gentle brush, the low whine that follows basically begging for more, then the desperation that burns hot: tugging of your lips, the slide of her tongue inside your mouth until your bodies become tangled together.

But her favorite thing is to kiss away any thought you have of working is when it is exactly what you have to. She has a habit of swooping in (for lack of a better word) when you were putting the finishing touches on your makeup in preparation for a meeting or other engagement.

You’d resist her for a minute with a well-placed look and stern words but before you knew it, you’d be kissing against your desk, legs hiked up by her strong arms, tight bun falling loose, framing your face in the way that she loves, then breaking away with barely enough time to reapply and arrive at said engagement out of breath. By the looks that pass between the group of board members or investors or new interns, you’d missed a runaway strand of hair or a smudge of stray lipstick on the corner of your mouth that made your excuse of “other business to attend to” put images other than last minute emails in their minds.

So you devise a plan and put it into motion, picking up the single supply you need and waiting for the next time your perfect distraction makes a move.  
It happens a week after you resolve to put an end to this madness. You stand in your bathroom, tracing your lips with a dark purple shade (through personal experience, you knew that darker colors helped immediately establish your power in a room) when you feel the draft let in by the sudden opening of your balcony door.

You stifle a smile and keep your eyes focused on the task at hand. Hands wrap around your waist, and a head fits snugly in the juncture of your shoulder, hair tickling your pulse.

“Do you have to go?” She nudges deeper into your shoulder with a knowing smirk skimming the top of your collarbone. She knew you had to, and you knew that she knew you had to, so you give a delicate sigh and turn your head, catching her cheek in a kiss.

“You are impossible.”

“So you’ll stay?” The smile was wide and goofy and suddenly against your neck.

You turn to face her, and the small of your back presses against the edge of the sink.

She places her hands on either side of your waist and leans in, brushing your lips in that tentative way, and your mouth curls up. “Can you make it quick?” you ask airily when she pulls away. You see the crinkle in her brow and the way her mouth turns over the slightest in a look of confusion. “This lipstick is kiss-proof, and I doubt you’ll be able to do anything to it, but I’d still like to make it to the meeting in time to go over my points.”

Her eyes flicker downward to your lips, and you see the frown deepen. Her change in expression fuels the shift in your own, a wicked smile bursting with confidence. You can tell by the way she picks you up that she’s affronted. In a breath, your back is bouncing on your mattress, and she’s kissing you bruisingly. Your laugh is soft and endearing as you kiss back.

She pulls back again with a determined look in her blue eyes. “Kiss-proof, huh?” Her voice is rough and low, heavy with pent-up desire. “We’ll see about that. Nothing is anything proof!”

You raise an eyebrow. “You’re bulletproof.”

She hesitates. “Well, nothing beats Supergirl,” she says finally. “Especially when she has a goal in mind.”

You hum and tug at the collar of her button-up. She’s dressed as if she’d flown straight to your apartment from CatCo and the fact that she’s so determined to destroy your career is almost adorable if it wasn’t so infuriating… and sexy… “Ruining a poor girl’s reputation ? Some hero you are.” She pouts and lets out a quick, grumpy huff. Her glasses slide down the bridge of her nose, and you pluck them off, setting them on the bedside table. “I’ll make you an offer,” you continue. “If you let me go with my clothes still intact, I will make it worth your while.”

She actually hesitates but of course it’s never easy bargaining with the small, stubborn woman. “Why would I wait when I can get what I want right now?”

Luckily, you have an answer prepared. “Because.” And your eyes drift over to your closet where a certain collection of… things lay hidden in a shoebox.

You watch her eyes go wide. “You mean…” She then makes unintelligible noises and various hand and head gestures toward the closet. You roll your eyes. “No, I mean a stake in my newest project.”

She grins. “You strike a hard bargain, Miss Luthor.”

“It is what I do after all.” You wiggle under her weight. She looks so bird-boned and mousy at first glance, but then you see sheer determination in her eyes and feel muscle ripple through her entire body and remember that she was indeed the Girl of Steel. “And what I need to do in less than half an hour. Now do we have a deal, Miss Danvers?”

“Just one more thing…”

She kisses you senseless.  
\---

“I’m sorry I’m late, gentlemen, I had… other business to attend to.” You smile at the people surrounding the conference table, lipstick impeccable and intimidating. Supergirl had met her match.

**Author's Note:**

> insteadisleep on tumblr. Let me know if you want me to continue writing stuff!


End file.
